


Wide Awake

by Alastiel



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detroit:Become Human AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: 底特律AU 双仿生人原作游戏背景设定简介↓http://alastiel.lofter.com/post/269766_eeb32ad1





	Wide Awake

1  
2038年10月25日 3:26PM

Erik抬起手，快要触到领结的时候他停住动作，然后把手放了下来。  
位于额头右侧的蓝色指示灯闪烁了两次。  
没什么好整理的。他“想”。

通过身份验证后Erik进入庭院，扫描结果告诉他Shaw在中央的玻璃温室里。  
两秒后他转过身，从他背后走近的女性ST型号仿生人停在原地，她没有编号，即使在原型机中，这也很特殊。  
“Erik。”女性仿生人朝他露出个笑容，她面容精致，纯金色的丰盈卷发堆在鬓边。  
Erik花了1.5秒的时间盯着那儿，然后接住对方视线。  
“Emma。”他简短地招呼。  
“你迟到了10小时，他已经非常不耐了。”Emma重新整理了揽在她臂弯里的花束，转身离开前又再朝Erik靠近了一步，“谨慎应对。”  
Erik的额灯和他的表情一样平静，他又站了片刻，伸手整理了领结，向庭院中央走去。

 

2  
Shaw在修剪他的盆栽，Erik停在门口，五分钟后他开始握紧右拳里的硬币。  
机体生物组件无法记录到的一股灼热在Erik的驱动核心里翻搅，这灼热融进核心腔体里的鈦液，再经由仿生血管泵向躯体各处。  
这让他不适，让他“感觉”糟糕，让他“想要”离开。  
由软体和程式模拟出的情绪翻腾在他的驱动系统、仿生组件和模拟终端里，他无法具体定义，他本该起作用的分析组件都没有开始运转。  
Erik在用整个机体排斥这种情绪。

在这莫名的不适更强烈了一个程度时，Shaw终于放下了园艺剪，他向仿生人这边看过来。  
“迟到的理由。”他的表情和语气都足以让Erik的内部警示系统完全启动，在0.3秒内进入戒备状态。  
Erik缓慢地眨了一下眼，额灯闪烁着转成黄色，再转回蓝色。  
“正如之前由我陆续上传的案件资料所显示的，昨日晚间我在证物间独自扫描和分析一个关键证据时遇到了……来自介入异常仿生人案件的FBI小组的阻碍，他们就我的权限范围向底特律警察总局提出质疑，我和McCoy警探不得不列席了长达7小时06分的征询会议。”  
“所以，是McCoy给了你他的权限？”  
“是的。”  
Shaw发出一阵大笑，  
“真好奇有些人类是否清醒地知道自己在做什么，如此轻易地交付出信任并无视危机，也许他们觉得未来已经长远得让他们不耐了。”  
Emma走过来递给Shaw一些其他工具，她在Shaw伸手抚摩她脸颊时回以微笑。  
Erik像启动了休眠状态般保持着绝对的静默，直到被允许离开。

 

3  
2038年10月28日 1:42PM  
Erik搭乘的计程车停在距目的地935米处。  
他在付款后下车直走，在前边一个废弃停车场边的岔道处右转，这段路程Erik已经足够熟悉，在他迈步前并未主动刻意地启动导航功能，这让他在沿着这条狭窄通路前进一段后，发现路面堆满了近旁废屋拆除余下的建筑垃圾，此刻Erik才意识到没有及时获取和分析路况信息，这是影响执行效率的严重失误，仿生人警探停在那堆不算大的废墟前，把导航演算模组也加入到月底机体自检的清单里，然后从障碍物上翻越过去。  
到后来他才认知到那种“熟悉”这大概就是“记忆能力”的一种，区别并优先于仿生人应该仅仅具备的“信息储存和调取能力”。

半小时前的降雨使得路面湿润，Erik在人行横道前停住，驶过的巴士溅起些水珠，落在等待绿灯通行的行人鞋面和衣物上，站在Erik侧后方的女人发出小声的抱怨，她弯下身去用手帕擦拭自己女儿粉色裙摆上的水痕，Erik微微侧头垂落视线看一眼自己被洇湿的裤脚，目光在那对母女互动的动作上停留片刻，女孩感应到似的仰起头看向他，然后给他一个笑容。  
Erik的额灯毫无必要地闪动起来。  
绿灯亮起，母亲直起身，轻声叮嘱后牵起女儿踏上横道线，女孩脚步轻盈地跟随着，到路面中央又回过头向Erik再投来一瞥。  
仿生人警探这才迈出脚步。

 

4  
在按过第五次门铃后，Erik看到一个高大的男人从教堂门口走出来，他咬着一根雪茄，边走边脱下代表神职人员身份的外袍随意搭在手肘上。  
男人走近铁门，瞪着来访者，他脸上充满了烦躁不耐，看起来对任何来客都不欢迎。  
“下午好，Howlett 神父！我是Erik，我来找McCoy警探。”Erik简明而有力地向对方表达此行目的。  
“我认识你，不用这么大声！我没聋！”神父发出低沉的怒吼。  
“他在两小时前关闭了通讯器，而我有一些案件方面的信息需要告知他。”  
“他不在这里，滚去其他地方找你的搭档。”  
“请问他什么时候回来？以及，我希望获得许可在这里等他。”  
神父的眼睛瞪得更大，额角绽出青筋，他看起来真的很生气，Erik非常肯定自己已成为他最讨厌的安卓机体，没有之一。  
“你这……”就在神父从铁门的花纹空隙里探过手臂来攥起Erik的夹克衣领时，另一个嗓音及时响起，“Logan，如果你今晚去城北的那家酒吧，别忘了去一趟附近的药局，我刚收到邮件，Jean的药到货了。“  
Erik在精准记录这些语句的同时捕捉到来者的脚步声，轻重不一的步子从围墙的内侧靠近铁门，他非常了解这个，完全不需分析。

 

5  
神父放开他后，Erik抬手整理了衣领，并调整了领结的位置。  
“Erik？”铁门那头出现了一张年轻男人的脸，严格来说，是个具有年轻男子外貌的仿生人，高价位的家庭管家型号，而且是顶级的定制品，非常，特别。  
此刻他语带惊讶却依然不失温和地说出仿生人警探的名字，蓝色的眼睛里透出微微的涌动的光。  
太过精细和生动，真的不像个仿生人。Erik再一次“想”。  
“下午好，Charles。”Erik调节了自己的音量，“我来找McCoy警探。”  
“他和Raven去采购了，孩子们需要更换些御寒物品。我以为今天是他的假日。”  
“的确是。”Erik停顿了一瞬，“但我必须找到他，今天之内。”  
Charles与Howlett神父交换了一个眼神。 Erik没有错过这个。  
神父神色不愉地退开两步后，Charles打开了铁门。 

天空又飘起细碎的雨丝，Charles鬓边的发卷上覆着密密茸茸的水珠，Erik把视线放在那里，他的额灯闪了一下，自己并无察觉。  
“我恐怕你要等到晚饭以后。”Charles目送神父走远，转头向身侧的Erik说，“Raven的通讯模块又出现故障了。”  
“无妨。我可以再帮她检测一次，还有，恕我冒昧，你左腿的替代组件似乎也出现了兼容问题，我也许还能再提供几套解决方案。”  
Charles没有即刻回应，再出声时嗓音温柔不再，  
“你就这么擅自检测我吗？把我当做证物和资料那样？”  
Erik接收并在系统内部迅速回放了这两句质问后，额灯急促闪烁起来，他一时分析不出Charles的不悦程度，后者在几秒沉默转过身来面对他，Erik在呆愣后也转过身，他们面对面站着，Charles失去表情的面孔看起来异常陌生，纷乱的数据串通过处理器编译成几个具体化反馈指令在Erik的智能中枢里闪过，而分析系统对每个指令可能导致的后果，给出的测算精准度数值低得出奇，完全不具备参考价值。  
在没有数据支撑的情况下，Erik勉强维持镇定地选择了“掩饰部分事实并道歉”这个选项。  
“抱歉。我并没有进行检测，我是从你的脚步声里获取到的相关信……”  
“只是……逗你的。”Charles忽然出声打断Erik，他眨了眨右眼，那仿佛启动了一个按钮，生动而鲜活得完全不似仿生人的神情再次出现在那张美丽的面容上。  
是的，美丽的，Erik的系统能用地球上所有的语言解释这个词语，但他并不真正懂得这个词表达的概念。  
他缺乏这样的意识，也并不需要这样的意识，Erik曾经是这样判定的。  
直到他遇见了Charles。  
Erik非常清楚作为一个仿生人，决定其外貌的只是皮肤层的样式，但Charles的眼睛和笑容，让他对那个词，以及对于人类渴望欣赏并追求“美”的驱动力来源，产生了模糊的，理解。  
Charles奇妙的影响力甚至不止于此。  
从开始担任底特律警局总部的仿生人探案助理以来，6个月内Erik接触和有过沟通的人类数量达218人，期间Erik从未有过自己的仿生智能社交模块面临数据和指令紊乱的“担忧”。  
但在这个仿生人面前，这已经是第二次发生了。  
“看来警局的各位完全没有整蛊…不，是幽默感方面的交流，这造成了你学习和成长里的某方面阻碍，Erik，作为HK型号，这方面我可胜你一筹了。”Charles端起手臂，“不过RK系列的‘紧张’反应仿真度之高超出了我的预计……抱歉，Erik，我才该向你道歉。不过说真的，即使是仿生人，告知对方后再进行检测也是该有的礼貌吧？”  
Erik点头，“我知道了。”  
这下倒让Charles愣住片刻，接着露出又一个在Erik认知里远超过仿生人可表达的灿烂的笑容。  
“你很可爱，Erik。”  
Erik只能在各种混乱不堪的指令冲突里茫然地维持表情。

 

6  
直到一名女性AX型号仿生人出现在庭院里告知Charles福利院下午的课马上要开始，他们才一同从教堂右侧草坪旁的甬道走向尽头较为低矮的建筑。  
“今年冬天之前，我们获得了比往年更多的捐赠，多亏你们的帮忙。”  
“帮忙的是McCoy警探，我对此毫无帮助。”  
“据他说是你代替他单独勘察了两个现场，他才腾出时间帮我们找了些渠道。”  
“勘察任务我们有所分工，他已恪尽职守，我并未代替他多做什么。”  
“好吧，但至少最麻烦的证物和资料的整理工作是你做的。”  
“因为这些工作由他来做的话，效率会非常低下。”  
“Erik！”  
Erik在Charles突然提高的声调中刹住脚步，他有些疑惑地转向Charles。  
“无论人类或是仿生人，在真诚地对你表示感谢，这时你最好用‘不客气’来回应。”  
“……”  
“现在试试。”  
“不客气。”  
“很好，在你的社交模组里新建一条程式把这个写进去，很有用的。”  
Erik非常乖巧地点头，并在这时不经意地看了一眼叫Kitty的仿生人，如他意料之中的，没有多余的反应也没有任何表情。

 

7  
“我能帮上忙吗？”Erik站在厨房门口，向正在水池边忙碌的Kitty询问。  
“我想这有点困难，你的工作模组里应该不包括这个。”Kitty的语调听起来机械冷淡，并不像Erik接触过的其他家庭服务型号。  
Erik不再说什么，他走向另一个水池，仔细洗手后他来到橱柜旁，从篮子里拿起马铃薯和削皮刀熟练地操作起来。  
“我搭载了一些不常用的模组，比同型号多一些，是研制初期用来测试兼容性的。”他向露出些微惊讶表情的Kitty解释，接着在五分钟内削完了一整个篮子的马铃薯。

 

8  
“Jean？你怎么没去上课？Charles该着急了。”  
Erik把炖锅的盖子重新盖上后转身，Kitty正蹲在一个人类女孩面前拉住她的手，那个大约六七岁的红发女孩抗拒地往后瑟缩着，她有点慌乱地朝Erik看过来。  
“Erik，拜托你把这孩子送回教室好吗？”Kitty也看过来，并向警探求助。  
Erik用一块干布擦除手掌上残余的水渍，然后向她们走近，他慢慢蹲下，看着女孩翠绿色的眼睛。  
“你好，Jean，我是Erik。希望你还记得我。”  
女孩停下了挣动的动作和抗拒的嘟囔声，之后，她缓慢地点了点头。

 

TBC.


End file.
